1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual toilet paper holder system and more particularly pertains to supporting a secondary roll of toilet paper in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet paper holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet paper holders of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a secondary roll of toilet paper are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,198 issued Aug. 20, 1974, to Boone discloses a device for providing treated sheet-like materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,316 issued May 30, 1989, to DeLorean discloses an Auxiliary Bathroom Tissue Dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,799 issued Oct. 8, 2002, to Ryan discloses a toilet paper holding device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,225 issued Mar. 14, 1995, to Coggins et al. discloses a single, spare toilet paper roll holders. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,481 issued Mar. 9, 1999, to Conrado discloses a hanger for second toilet paper roll.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dual toilet paper holder system that allows supporting a secondary roll of toilet paper in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the dual toilet paper holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a secondary roll of toilet paper in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dual toilet paper holder system which can be used for supporting a secondary roll of toilet paper in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.